10 hal yang dibenci Sai
by LokyCry
Summary: semua hal tentang yang paling di benci Sai, termasuk pasangan SasuNaru yang terus mengganggu hidupnya. BL Sho-ai . Agak gaje, aneh, typo, dll. Don't Like, Don't read. penuh pairing SasuNaru.


**Disclaimer:** **punya saia neh... . (om masashi kishimoto: Oi, py gw tuh..)**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warning: OOC! BL or Sho-ai, aneh, GAJE, Typo(s)?**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

><p><strong>_ _10 hal yang paling Sai benci_ _<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pemandangan Alam<strong>

Sai selalu mencari inspirasi melukis kapan pun dan dimana pun.

Seperti hari ini, dia sedang bersantai di bawah pohon sambil menikmati hamparan hijau bukit di hadapannya.

Matanya tertuju pada setangkai bunga yang berdiri kokoh walau dihembus kencangnya angin. Bibir Sai tersenyum, kemudian segera mengambil buku sketsanya dan alat lukis.

Tangan kanannya yang memegang pensil, sudah siap untuk menggambar, hingga…

"Dobe, coba kemari sebentar." Suara Sasuke mengusik ketenangan.

"Ne teme? Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto bingung memperhatikan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berjongkok.

"Untukmu." Tiba-tiba Sasuke menyodorkan bunga yang tadi ingin digambar oleh Sai ke tangan Naruto yang kini tersipu malu.

-**CTAK**- Pensil Sai patah dengan urat kemarahan dikeningnya.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Hewan<strong>

Sai menyukai hewan yang berbulu lembut dan bermata lucu. Mungkin salah satunya adalah kucing, dan hewan-hewan lain yang tergolong imut.

"Sai, kau bisa menggambar hewan kan? Aku bisa minta tolong gambarkan sesuatu?" Tanya Sakura penuh harap.

"Tentu saja, apa itu Sakura?" Jawab Sai sambil mengeluarkan buku sketsanya.

"Bisakah kau menggambarkan mereka?" Tunjuk Sakura ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke yang kini memiliki aksesoris telinga kuping di kepala mereka, walaupun sangat terlihat jelas siksaan di wajah Naruto dan Sasuke.

"…" Sai diam.

"Bisa tidak Sai?" Tanya Sakura dengan sedikit memaksa.

Sai menatap Sakura lagi dengan pandangan horror, "Sakura, bolehkah kalau aku hanya menggambar Naruto saja? Sasuke terlihat menyeramkan."

-**CTAK**- Urat kesabaran Sasuke putus.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Uang?<strong>

"Sai kalau kau disuruh memilih, pilih Sasuke atau uang?" Tanya Naruto kepada Sai yang sedang berada disebelahnya.

"Uang…"

"…" Naruto diam.

"…" Sai diam.

"Kalau antara aku dan uang?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Sai kembali diam. Kemudian…

-Blush-

Rona merah terlihat di wajah Sai," Aku pilih kam~… BhhPPP~~…" Sasuke yang entah datang darimana langsung membekap mulut Sai.

"Jangan pernah sekali-sekali kau mengeluarkan kalimat terlarang itu kalau masih sayang nyawa." Ancam Sasuke yang siap-siap mengeluarkan amaterasu untuk Sai.

Sejak saat itu, setiap kali Naruto mendekat ke arahnya, dengan cepat Sai menjawab, "Aku suka uang. Titik!" dan meninggalkan Naruto yang kebingungan,"Dia itu kenapa sih? Aku'kan cuma mau mengajaknya makan ramen di kedai Ichiraku."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Pembohong<strong>

Sai benci sekali dengan namanya pembohong. Baginya pembohong harus dihumum mati dengan di gantung hidup-hidup. YUP! Di **GANTUNG** dengan leher yang terlilit tali tambang.

Tapi dia meragukan prinsipnya sendiri ketika…

"Sai, kata Sasuke kau itu suka aku ya?" Tanya Naruto yang membuat Sai memerah malu seketika.

"Itu.."

"Itu tidak mungkin kan Sai? Soalnya Sai adalah **SAHABAT**ku yang paling **BERHARGA**." Sai mulai merasakan ususnya melilit tidak karuan.

"Tunggu Naruto.. itu.."

"Sai selalu baik denganku, jadi tidak mungkin me**NUSUK** ku dari belakang seperti itu kan?" Kali ini wajahnya makin pucat pasi.

"Naru~.."

"Karena aku **PERCAYA** dengan Sai." **STRIKE!** Sai langsung remuk berkeping-keping sedangkan Naruto masih tersenyum lebar dihadapannya.

"I..Iya… Kau… Sahabatku…"

Setelah kejadian itu, Sai langsung pergi ke toko 24 jam yang terdekat.

"Maaf, aku mau beli tali tambangnya 5 meter."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Aliran Seni lukis<strong>

Seni lukis adalah separuh jiwa dari Sai, dia selalu melukis dengan bersungguh-sungguh. Jenis dan macam seni lukis pun sudah dia hapal diluar kepala.

Seperti hari itu, dia memutuskan untuk melukis objek seorang wanita yang berpakaian anggun di desa Suna. Sasuke yang penasaran ikut mengintip kegiatan Sai.

"Itu lukisan apa?" Tanya Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak mengerti seni lukis, dia hanya melihat Sai mencoret-coret kertas dengan pola geometris.

"Aliran Dadaisme." Jawab Sai enteng.

Kepulangan Sai ke Konoha di sambut tatapan aneh dari warga di desa itu. Padahal dia hanya 2 hari di Suna, tapi sepertinya sudah banyak yang berubah, hingga…

"Sai, aku dengar dari Sasuke, Kau menggambar dada cewek ya?" Tanya Kiba yang saat itu sedang bersama Naruto juga Sakura.

"Ng..?"

"Iya, Dada cewek. Saat kau melukis di Suna. Tidak ku sangka kau semesum itu Sai." Kata Naruto yang mulai menjaga jarak dari Sai. Sakura pun ikut-ikutan menutupi bagian tubuh depannya dengan tampang horror.

**-CTAK-** Urat kesabaran Sai langsung putus seketika. Wajahnya berubah menjadi lebih horror dari biasanya.

Esoknya, warga Konoha gempar karena sang Uchiha bungsu di kabarkan meninggal dunia. Sang Tsunade-sama pun bingung apa yang menyebabkan ninja terhebatnya mati begitu saja, tanpa menyadari ada yang tersenyum dingin sambil mengeluarkan sebuah buku.

**Target :** Sasuke Uchiha

**Status :** Dead

**Mission :** Complete.

Sai tersenyum puas.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Gula<strong>

Kalau kau bertanya apa yang paling dibenci Sai yaitu gula. Sai selalu membenci makanan manis itu karena selalu membuat giginya sakit.

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang sangat suka sekali makanan manis. Dia bahkan tidak peduli ketika Sasuke menyuruhnya berhenti makan makanan manis.

"Hentikan, dobe. Kau bisa sakit perut kalau makan gula sebanyak itu." Kata Sasuke khawatir melihat pacarnya ini semangat memasukan beberapa sendok gula ke kopinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Teme." Jawab Naruto ngeyel yang kemudian memasukan lagi beberapa sendok susu kental.

"Aku bilang jangan minum minuman beracun itu." Sasuke dengan sigap langsung menarik paksa cangkir kopi milik Naruto, menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Naruto.

"Teme, berikan minumanku." Naruto berusaha menjangkaunya lagi, tetapi Sasuke tetap menjauhkan kopi tadi dari Naruto, hingga….

-BRASH- Suara kopi tumpah membuat Sasuke dan Naruto kaget, terlebih lagi ketika melihat Sai yang terguyur kopi milik Naruto.

"Sa..Sai… maaf, kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto berusaha mendekati Sai yang kini basah kuyup.

"Ya, tenang saja." Sai tersenyum ringan melihat Naruto yang begitu khawatir. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bergumam kecil sambil memalingkan wajahnya malas.

"Huumm… wangimu manis, Sai." Kata Naruto yang langsung membuat Sai memerah. Naruto refleks menjilat air kopi yang menetes di pipi Sai membuat cowok yang suka tersenyum itu kaget sesaat.

Sasuke yang tidak luput melihat fenomena alam itu pun langsung tersentak, sedetik kemudian dia menarik paksa Naruto dari sisi Sai sambil memarahi cowok pirang itu. Sai yang ditinggal sendiri hanya dapat berbengong ria, tanpa sadar dia menyentuh pipinya yang terkena jilatan Naruto.

"Hmm… Sepertinya mulai sekarang aku mau mandi gula, mungkin saja Naruto bakal menjilatku lagi."

Malamnya, Sai tidak bisa tidur karena dikerumunin semut merah.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bekerja Sama<strong>

Sai suka bekerja dan menyelesaikan misinya sendiri tanpa campur tangan orang lain. Tapi kali ini perintah dari Sang Godaime membuatnya harus bekerja sama. Tapi satu kelompok dengan orang yang kita sukai sungguh sangat menyenangkan bukan? Apalagi bersama Naruto.

"Jadi kalian mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan'kan?" Tanya Sang Godaime kepada Sai dan Naruto yang tepat berada dihadapannya.

"Siap. Aku mengerti. Kita harus menangkap anggota akatsuki yang tersisa'kan?" Seru Naruto bersemangat, Sai yang berada disebelahnya tersenyum pada cowok manis ini.

"Bagus kalau kalian mengerti, sekarang pergilah." Kata Tsunade lagi.

-BRAAK-

Suara pintu di buka secara paksa membuat ketiga orang yang berada di dalam ruangan otomatis kaget, terlebih melihat Sang Uchiha muda masuk dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

"Hokage-sama!" Sasuke berteriak sambil menggebrak meja yang berada di hadapan Tsunade penuh emosi.

"A..Apa-apaan kau, Sasuke." Tanya Tsunade sedikit kaget.

Mata Sasuke terlihat terluka, bibirnya menahan amarah. Kemudian menunjuk marah ke arah Sai. "Apa Yang Anda Pikirkan? Kenapa Naruto harus satu kelompok dengan orang seperti Sai? Bisa saja di tengah misi Sai memperkosa Naruto! Apa anda sudah berpikir jernih sebelum menyuruh mereka satu kelompok!" Teriakan penuh marah Sasuke membuat Sai sedikit tersinggung.

"Kau tidak berhak berbicara seperti itu. Kau sendiri juga mesum." Jawab Sai enteng tapi matanya masih berkilat marah. Sasuke Mendelik tajam,"Kau ingin menantangku?" Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan Amaterasu tetapi gerakan Tsunade membuat mereka berdua terhenti sesaat.

"Sasuke, kalau kau begitu khawatir, kau ikut saja dengan kelompok mereka." Ujar Tsunade lagi yang langsung mendapat tatapan tidak setuju dari Sai. Sasuke menyeringai senang.

"Anda benar-benar Hokage terhebat di Konoha." Kata Sasuke melembut kemudian tersenyum kecil seakan-akan kejadian dia marah-marah sambil menggebrak meja tidak pernah terjadi.

"Ayo, Dobe. Kita harus menyelesaikan misi secepat mungkin." Sasuke menggandeng Naruto sambil melirik ke arah Sai penuh kemenangan tanpa menyadari hawa pembunuh mulai menguar di sekitar cowok yang selalu tersenyum dingin itu, kemudian seekor tikus milik Sai berlari melewati ruangan tanpa sepengetahuan Tsunade.

.

Di hutan, Madara melihat tikus milik Sai yang berjalan ke arahnya kemudian mendekatkan tikus tadi ke telinganya. Terdengar suara Sai dari tikus yang digenggamnya.

"Misi menculik Naruto di batalkan, kali ini kau harus membunuh Sasuke agar aku terlihat sebagai pahlawan di mata Naruto. Mengerti, Madara-san!" Kemudian Madara tersenyum mendengar misi yang sangat mudah dari Sai dengan bayaran yang mahal.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Matahari<strong>

Matahari membuat kulit Sai tersengat, dan hal itu membuatnya sangat membenci Matahari. Sai selalu menghindari sebisa mungkin terkena cahaya matahari, jadi jangan heran kalau kullit Sai selalu pucat.

"Sai, sebaiknya kulitmu harus selalu terkena matahari biar tidak terlalu pucat begini." Kata Naruto sambil menyentuh pergelangan tangan Sai.

"Tapi aku tidak suka matahari." Jawab Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Setidaknya kau harus menghangatkan diri dengan matahari." Ujar Naruto lagi yang tetap ditanggapi oleh Sai dengan senyuman.

.

Entah kenapa musim dingin tahun ini membuat Sai sangat kedinginan, padahal biasanya dia selalu tahan dengan cuaca seekstrim apapun. Sai bangkit dari duduknya kemudian keluar dari apartemennya menuju rumah seseorang.

Tok…Tok

Suara ketukan di pintu membuat Naruto segera beranjak dari sisi Sasuke yang saat itu sedang menonton film. Ketika pintu dibuka menampakan wajah Sai yang tersenyum.

"Uhmm… Sai ada apa?" Naruto sedikit bingung dengan tingkah Sai hari ini. Tiba-tiba tanpa dikomando Sai langsung memeluk Naruto yang langsung membuat cowok pirang itu kelabakan.

"Eh? Ke…Kenapa?" Naruto terlihat panik, Sasuke yang merasa mendengar sesuatu dari arah pintu masuk langsung beranjak dari sofa.

Sai hanya menikmati dekapannya pada Naruto,"Aku hanya mencoba menghangatkan diriku dengan 'matahari' sepertimu." Ujar Sai yang langsung ditanggapi oleh Naruto dengan salah tingkah.

Sasuke yang melihat adegan tidak senonoh itu langsung mengambil obor yang entah datang darimana. "Kau kedinginan ya, Sai? Mau kubakar sekalian biar hangat?" Kata Sasuke penuh hawa pembunuh yang langsung membuat Sai menghentikan aksinya dengan wajah pucat.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Kalah<strong>

Dalam hidup Sai kekalahan adalah hal yang paling memalukan dalam sejarah keturunannya. Sai paling anti dengan kekalahan, amat sangat anti. Dia bahkan akan bertindak curang jika itu diperlukan untuk menang.

Tapi entah kenapa hari ini Sai tidak ingin menang taruhan dengan Sasuke walaupun hadiah yang sangat menggiurkan di depan mata, yaitu menjadi pasangan Naruto di pentas drama, oh jangan lupa, di pentas drama itu bisa mencium Naruto juga.

Taruhan dengan Sasuke tidak sulit- hanya melibatkan beberapa gaun, make up, lipstick dan kawan-kawan.

Taruhannya juga tidak susah- hanya berlangsung selama satu hari.

Taruhannya menurut Sakura sangat mudah- hanya berdandan sebagai Cinderella.

Intinya… sehari menjadi bencong pentas drama.

"Kau serius mengaku kalah dariku?" Sasuke menyeringai senang mendapati Sai yang terduduk lemas lalu mengangguk pasrah.

_Aku tidak akan merendahkan harga diriku demi mendapat ciuman dari Naruto…._ Pikir Sai sambil melirik Sasuke yang digiring ke ruang kostum oleh Sakura, disebelahnya Naruto terlihat senang karena baru kali ini dia memakai kostum pangeran.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Fashion<strong>

Sai tidak suka ada orang yang mengkritik baju yang dipakainya. Bila bertemu orang selalu mereka menanyakan kenapa bajunya seperti itu? Apa tidak dingin? Atau tidak takut di lecehin sama om-om hidung belang?

Sai sudah frustasi dengan kritikan orang-orang.

Memang apa salahnya memakai baju dengan memperlihatkan belahan perut.

Memang apa salahnya memakai celana yang lumayan ketat.

Memang apa salahnya memakai warna hitam agar bentuk tubuhnya lebih terlihat jelas.

"Sai, hari ini pun kau tetap terlihat homo." Pernyataan dari Sasuke membuat Sai langsung shock seketika. Esoknya dia langsung mencari baju baru yang tidak menampilkan kesan homo.

"Sai, pilih baju yang ini saja. Warna nya pink, lucu deh." Kata Naruto sambil menyodorkan baju ketat warna-warna cerah.

Satu hal yang perlu dipelajari lagi oleh Sai, jangan pernah berbelanja dengan para Uke atau kau akan makin terlihat homo.

* * *

><p><strong>Owari<strong>

**.**

**waaahh... fic gaje lagi dariku... hahahaha *ketawa frustasi***

**maaf kalo gak lucu.. seenggaknya jadi bahan hiburan aja... hahahaha ^_^**

**Review plis... ^O^**


End file.
